


The Sadist Forest | Creepypastas x Reader

by Koogl001



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Fanfiction, Human, Multi, Reader-Insert, Scary, Slow Build, wtfiswrongwithme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koogl001/pseuds/Koogl001
Summary: Ever heard of them? Crazies, monsters, murderers, psychopaths, those are the names the society calls them. To the "normal" people,  their names have been long fotgotten, but that doesn't mean they don't exist. Lurking in the darkness, I wonder... Who will be their next victim?





	1. Chapter 1

3rd Person’s Pov~

A young woman of the age (Y/A) was skipping down the road, heading home from a meeting with her bff. They haven’t seen each other in a while, because Ann, who was (Y/N)’s bff, had strict parents and lately, Ann wasn’t doing well in school, which resulted in her parents forbiting her from meeting up with (Y/N) as well as any other form of communication between those two. (Y/N) was happily humming a tune that she heard recently. It was ‘Pop Goes The Weasel’ tune. 

All around the mulberry bush,  
The monkey chased the weasel.  
The monkey thought ’twas all in good fun,  
Pop! goes the weasel.

Her delicate lips parted with each syllable leaving (Y/N)’s mouth. As if an answer to her singing, a manly and quiet raspy voice came from behind the girl. 

A penny for a spool of thread,  
A penny for a needle—  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! goes the weasel.

Swiftly rotating her body towards the origin of the noise, (Y/N) was greeted by a tall figure of an achromatic clown. Grinning from above down at the compared to him tinny figure of (Y/N) he reached his hand out, perhaps for a hand shake?  
“Hello, little one!”  
He smiled, with his hand still out. ‘Wait, wait, wait… Where have I seen him before?’ The girl thought, giving the clown what he wanted. His long claw-like fingers wrapped firmly around (Y/N)’s petite hand, but not to the point where it would hurt.  
“Nice meeting Cha! May I ask for your name, young lass? “  
The mysterious clown let go, straightening up. ‘Think, (Y/N), think! Where have you seen him before? Wait… Don’t tell me that… He is… Fricking Laughing Jack??!!’ (Y/N) placed one of her hands over her wildly beating heart, taking deep breaths to calm herself. ‘Alright, get it together! If I remember correctly, Jack is supposed to target little children much younger than me, so I should be fine, at least as long as I don’t make him angry or something.’ The loud thumbing in (Y/N)’s upper body slowly calmed back to Its original pace.  
“M-My name is (Y/N).”  
“Well then, it was fancy meeting You, but I have somewhere where I need to be right now. Until next time, (Y/N)!”  
The clown shouted, before disappearing into the shadows.  
“Shit, when did it get so late? Better get home before mom gets mad.”  
Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, (Y/N)’s mind was troubled by many thoughts, but the most unsettling one was… ‘What did he mean, Until next time?’


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N)’s Pov~

“Mind telling me where you’ve been this late?”  
Mom was furious, and I just don’t get why. ‘It’s only 5 pm for Christ’s sake!’ I wanted to tell her that, but her bad mood would only get worse if I would talk back to her, so all I did was apologize.   
“I’m sorry, I forgot to check the time.”  
The apology wasn’t sincere, far away from that, but I had to do it. Otherwise there would be consequences.   
“You were with Ann again, weren’t you?! How many times do I have to tell you to stop that useless friendship of yours? You could at least find some real friends and stop losing time with her! Why don’t you do something useful instead of wandering outside?”   
She folded her hands over her chest, giving me a glare. ‘Ann is not a waste of time, she is my friend! An important part of my life, just why don’t you understand that?’ I still couldn’t do anything, so instead of listening to her bullsh*t, I decided to go to my room. Closing the door after I entered, I went to go sit by my computer. It was Friday today, which meant no studying this evening. Yay! At least something positive. I went on a site named Smule, it’s pretty much karaoke where you can share your songs with others. Attaching my mic to the computer, I checked a few songs which were recommended to me. The one that caught my eyes was my favorite song to listen to during Halloween. Its name was ‘Come Little Children’. I sang the song until I thought my performance was perfect and ready for everyone to hear. I published the song, listening once more to make sure it was good enough. When I was sure, I closed Smule and went on Youtube, wanting to watch some of the old Pewdiepie videos (If you don’t like him, think of another Youtuber). Searching thru his channel, I came upon a video, where he was chatting with Cleverbot. But I already watched this video not too long ago, so instead I clicked on him playing some random horror game, and since I had nothing better to do, I also opened Cleverbot, because I always wanted to try it out, just how much that site was intelligent enough to keep a conversation with a real person. 

User: Hello.  
Cleverbot: Hi, how are you?  
User: Good, what about you?  
Cleverbot: Good.   
User: What are you doing?  
Cleverbot: Talking to you. What about you?  
User: Just sitting in my room and being bored.  
Cleverbot: What do you like to do?  
User: I like singing, reading, writing, dancing, drawing, playing musical instruments, hanging out with friends, and stuff.  
Cleverbot: What kind of animals do you like?  
User: I like dogs, cats, horses and more and more animals.  
Cleverbot: I think you would like the anime Wolf's Rain.  
User: What is it about?  
Cleverbot: Never mind! What is your favorite movie?  
User: I don't really have a favorite movie. What about you?  
Cleverbot: My favorite movie is Whiplash.  
User: Oh, that's nice.  
Cleverbot: Do you know the movie lucy.  
User: No?  
Cleverbot: Oh.

There was a loud banging on my door and the voice of my brother.   
“The dinner is ready. Better go get it before dad eats all of it.”  
He shouted. I replied with a “Coming!” and decided to say goodbye to Cleverbot before heading to the kitchen. 

User: Sorry, but I have to go. Bye!  
Cleverbot: Where’re you going?  
User: To eat dinner. Bye!  
Cleverbot: Alright... Bye (Y/N), hope to talk to you again soon!

I shut Cleverbot down and went to kitchen, placing the food on a plate ready to bring it back up, since our family doesn’t eat meals together in one room, like people do. Instead, we eat alone. Just as I was about to take a step in my rooms direction, I realized something.   
“Wait… Did I even mention my name in the conversation?”


End file.
